1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and devices for rescuing beached sea mammals.
2. Related Art
For reasons that are not entirely understood, whales and other sea mammals (e.g., cetaceans) will swim in to the shore and become beached. Beaching is a term used to describe when a whale comes in to shore and becomes stranded on the shore or beach with no ability to return itself to deeper water where it can swim and maneuver. Although some whales become beached because they are too old and feeble to overcome inshore currents or because they are sick or injured, many beached whales are young and healthy. Without prompt assistance returning to deeper water, beached sea mammals quickly become dehydrated and die.
Conventional methods for rescuing stranded whales generally involve towing the whale into the water with ropes attached to the whale. In many cases, a rope is tied around the whale's tail and it is towed backwards into the water. Unfortunately, this method puts tremendous stress on the whale, particularly on its skin where it contacts the rope and where it is dragged across the ground, which can seriously injure the whale. Tying the rope around the animal's tale also hinders its ability to swim, sometimes causing the whale to drown before it can be released. Sandlofer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,885) discloses a harness and flotation device that is attached to the whale's body allowing it to be dragged head-first without restricting tail movement. However, the animal must be pulled across abrasive surfaces (e.g., sand, gravel, and/or rocks) to reach water, which may cause it serious injury.
Sea mammals can also become entangled in netting. In many cases, the animal retains some ability to swim, but is very limited in its ability to dive and/or seek food. The only method for attempting to aid an animal in such straits is to approach it in a small boat and cut the netting away. This is difficult because the animal may attempt to flee and dangerous since the animal is not under control.